A Saint Deserves a Greater Challenge
by Saintified4
Summary: Helga Demikov, Leader of the Saints, looks back on her past, and wants a bigger challenge. she unexpectedly gets it when a fourth part of the Syndicate arrives in Steelport to get revenge on the Saints. But when Helga comes face-to face with the leader of that gang, will even more tensions arise?
1. Chapter 1

A Saint deserves a greater Challenge

_**This is placed in the SR:TT universe. Enjoy **_

What's the date today? 25th of May? 26th? As I stare into the brands of my .45 I hear my cell going off. "Boss, you gotta help us. Morningstar everywhere. We gotta… (static)". I sighed. Can't be good. I threw the keys to the crib to another crew member and told her to watch over the crib. "_Not a good move" _I thought to myself as I stepped into the garage to get my Neuron. _"Relax Helga, You'd take a bullet for your crew, they'd do the same for you". _As I ramped up out of the garage, nearly hitting a ped, I made my way to where I got the call. How nice of Kinzie to install that feature on my phone. Suddenly I heard the sirens of a cop car. _"I really don't need these guys on my ass right now"._ I tried to shake them, but this one is tough. _"Brute force it is then". _I was surprisingly accurate, for one shot and the driver nearly crashed the car into a building nearby. I started driving on the highway, getting close to the Morningstar trying to take back Leather and Lace.

A successful take-back it turned out. As I drive back to HQ with the crew, I can still hear the Ambulance sirens as they drive to clean up the mess we left. So far, Its all been a normal day. It's been a year since STAG pulled out of Steelport, and Oleg has forgiven me for not going after Killbane. Still can't believe the bastard tried to run back to whatever shithole he came from. Every time I hear his name, I think about what he did to Johnny's funeral. Shaundi's not the only person who was touched by his death.

I arrived at Friendly Fire the next day to stock up on ammunition and grenades. As I got out of the store, I noticed something strange. Some black and yellow Churchill kept following me. _This guy is starting to irritate me. Maybe if is fire some gunshots, he might get scared off"._ I pulled out my .45 and aimed it at him, but he didn't budge. So I fired 3 shots that broke his windshield. The next few minutes was a car chase and a brief firefight where I emrged victorious.

That night on my bed I had so many questions boggling in my head. _"Who was that guy, and why was he trying to kill me?" _I tried to answer them myself: _"Maybe just a butt-hurt fan"._ I thought about it for awhile, but nothing else could come up. My cell went off just before I got in bed. "What is it Pierce?" "Hey boss" Pierce said, a bit intoxicated. "There's a car show going on in Henry Steels, wanna go show them what the Saints are made of?" "Not interested" I yawned. "Something wrong?" he asked. "Sober up, and I'll tell you tomorrow" I said. "Oh, come on, Boss you can tell me anyth…" I heard the phone die, figuring he passed out or something. Trying to figure out what I'll tell Pierce tomorrow, I drifted off to sleep on my Queen size.

"_I dominated six gangs, a criminal organisation and a military organisation."_

"_I need a greater Challenge"_

**If you made it this far, I congratulate you. I might go over again for any errors, but for now, this is Chapter 1 of my first FanFic. Let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I found a few tips from a fellow author. This chapter should be better, and this chapter will focus on the Blades and Helga's past.**

As I study my K-8, I overhear one of the crew talking about the guy that tried to kill me yesterday. "I swear if I find that guy that tried to kill the Boss yesterday, I'll rip his fucking head off." _Glad to hear some of my crew has some form of loyalty._ I thought. "Boss." One of them approached me. "I spotted another one of the Deckers' operations near the power plant. Kinzie's already on her way there. Wanna go by helicopter?" _Kinzie doesn't normally just leave like that to hit the Deckers without telling me. Something isn't right._ "Sure." I responded. "Get the Eagle ready, I'm on my way." I watched him call the helicopter on his cellphone.

I looked down at the ensuring battle between the light blue neon "goth cyber-punks" and the outnumbered purple Criminal. "I'm landing it!" The pilot shouted. "No time!" I yelled back. There was only one way I was going to save Kinzie from a fatal bullet between the eyes, and that was to parachute and handle my TEK-Z 10 at the same time. Difficult, I know, but what other option do I have? Kinzie was going to die.

The final car blew up, the final bullet hit, and the Saints have seized another part of Steelport. As I observed the wreckage to see if I can salvage a few more bullets, I suddenly remembered the worry and anger that boiled inside me when I heard Kinzie's rash actions. I went up to her, almost raising my voice to the max: **Ты мог умереть, вы знаете!** (You could have died, you know!). "I needed to gather more data on the Deckers. Besides, I did call you, but you didn't answer." "You didn't…" I looked on my Missed Call tab. _Huh, she did call me._ "Oh, right. Well then, did you get everything you need?" I asked. "Yeah." She said, remarkably calm that I snapped at her like that, almost like she predicted it or something. I thought about yesterday and felt Kinzie could be the only one who can help me, though I didn't get my hopes up.

It took Kinzie awhile to soak my information in. "I never heard of anyone who might interest you." She said "Though I might keep looking." "Thanks Kinzie." I said "Oh and, uh, sorry, you know, for lashing out at you earlier, in Russian too." "Apology accepted" she said, not looking up from her computer as usual. As I walk out of her Warehouse, I got the feeling one of my fears is trying to run me over. Literally. Another one of them. This time, in a black and Yellow Go speeding towards the Warehouse. My only instinct was to get out of the way, but something in me caused me to unsheath a pistol and start firing on him. A critical hit, and the car started swerving just before entering the warehouse. Then I saw it. The symbol on the car's roof. _No. It can't be._ I moved closer to inspect it. _It is._ Kinzie was standing next to me, and the yellow star on the roof of the car shocked her just as much as it did me.

_The Syndicate has a FOURTH gang_

The following morning as tense. I couldn't relax at all, knowing that the Syndicate pulled out another gang we didn't know of. _How? We went through all the Syndicates files, inspected all of their information, how could me miss something like this? _My thoughts were too clouded to recognise the picture next to my desk. A few minutes later, I noticed it and started thinking back to the Old Country

(Flashback)

"_Where are we going mother?" My younger self asked "The pet shop Helga. Remember I told you that we need to get more food for Kitka and Dawn?" She asked with a soft tone. "I just… forgot. Thts all" I said sheepishly. As we walked down the road to the store, the cold wrapped around me for the umpteenth time. And here I thought after 12 years of this climate I would get used to it. As we walk into the store, I see mother get the pellets our wolves love so much. I love our wolves, even if the other kids make fun of me for being what they call weird. Then I saw it. Mother and the cashier arguing. I couldn't understand what they were saying, Its like I suddenly forgot my home language when I saw the cashier pull out the thing that disbanded my family and made me resort to life on my country's streets. The next few details was… blurry. All I rememeber was how I saw her lifeless body fall on the floor. The cashier running away. The police. The Ambulance. The social worker._

_My Father._

I put the picture back on the desk, and came back to my senses when my cellphone rang. "Boss, you gotta come help us down at the park. Some guys in yellow trying to kill all our boys." _Guys in yellow? So they're going on the offensive? I think I might know how to get some answers. Though it might not be easy._

I never thought about kiddnapping, then again, Josh Birk was a real sport when we took him away from his "warm ups". I watched as Shaundi and Pierce try to get answers from our guest, but he wouldn't budge "Here, let me try" I told them as they stepped back from the chair. "I'm not saying anything" he said when I came closer. _An Asian accent huh?_ "Oh, your gonna tell us everything." I told him. "Go to hell" he responded. "Gladly" I retorted with my backhand meeting his face.

"First question" I said "Who are you?" After some time he began talking. I manage to get through to him (painfully). "W-We're the Blades. We came as a last resort for the Syndicate. Phillipe hired us i-in secret so we could support th-them financially should there be a crisis. That's all I know, I swear." He bagan crying. "Thanks" I said. And that was the last words he would ever hear before he got a bullet through his skull. "You don't waste time" Pierce said. I looked at him sternly and said "Come on. We should patrol around and see if we can get anything else from them"

**Well, chapter 2 has been born. I don't really have a schedule, so these stories will be published at random. Rate, review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Golden Arrow

Chapter 3: The Golden Arrow

**For anyone out there reading my FanFic, I apologise for the gap. I was experiencing Writer's Block, which is a horrible feeling ****. But, anyways, here you go.**

** Viola's POV**

I can't shake the feeling that Oleg will still try to snap my neck for the entire "Pet Project" back when I was in the Morningstar. He never wanted me to join the Saints in the first place, and is still hostile towards me to this day. Even when the Boss tried to convice him that people change, he wouldn't let me get inches near him when no one is nearby, even though we both know he could overpower me. I don't know why, but something in me makes me want to do everything in my power to convince him that I would never do anything to the Saints again, even though I still want Killbane's head on a plate.

I started thinking about Kiki. She was my only sister, and the only person that made me feel safe when I was around her. We stood up for each other, and yeah, we had our differences, but we were still best friends, and sisters all the way. I never thought I'd lose her like this. I never thought I'd lose her to that prick Killbane. The only reason he took over the Syndicate was because we couldn't do anything to him. Huh, no wonder I left the Syndicate: Phillipe wasn't there anymore, and Killbane was still breathing.

_I wish I could've defended you, Kiki. I really would've._

Suddenly, my phone rang, and I heard the Boss' voice on the other end, calling me for help. I didn't really have a choice, I mean, if I wanted to stay in the Saints. I stood up and called for one of the new recruits to ready my Temptress.

**Helga's POV**

_I have to get out of here. _I thought to myself as I swerved through traffic to avoid the gunshots and rockets coming from the Steelport National Guard. I engaged nitrous several times and hit more stray police officers on the sidewalks and roads. I had to make sharp turns to avoid being crushed under the tanks that were blocking the roads. The next thing, the newly formed Blades were on my trail, and before I knew it, the amount of roadblocks doubled in quantity.** "Трахни меня" ("Fuck me") **I muttered to myself as I had to avoid the Brutes too. I've learned in the past not to ram my car into one of those fuckers, because it doesn't even make a dent in them. Deep in thought, I noticed the Saints HQ coming into view. I made that my ticket to freedom, but before I could pull in the garage, something caught me totally off guard. That something made me stop, run into the building, and pull out the arrow shot into my back. An ARROW. Like "bow and arrow", the "assault rifle of the Medieval times". I tried to ignore the pain coursing through my body as I tried to pull it out, also noticing the sound of helicopters approaching the HQ. My vision started blurring, and the last thing I could see was the crowd of Saints and Pierce trying to help me. Then I lost consience.

I woke up in my bed to hear the fight between the Saints and The SNG/Blades still raging on. I sat up, but I wish I never did that, as I once again experienced the exact same pain the arrow inflicted on me. As the pain subsided, I drank the glass of water on the end table next to me. Right before I reached for my cellphone to call Pierce, he came in with a very worried look on his face, which isn't normal. _This can't be good._ I thought. "Boss, you ain't gonna believe this" he said pulling out the arrow from earlier from behind his back. "I suggest you keep that thing away from me" I said. He just had the same look on his face as he brought the arrow closer. For once, I had a very close look at it, and the more I looked at it, the more I got…

_Scared_

This was incredible. I knew that I felt anger and sadness in the past, but, scared? It was one of the worst feeling I ever had. I inspected the arrow, even though this thing gave me chills running though my spine everytime. Then I noticed a few things: The arrow was made out of pure gold. Pure. Gold. The tip still covered with my blood, but what was the most interesting of the arrow, is that it had a piece of paper folded around it. Surprisingly, it still had perfect quality. No blood from my body on it, no possible bullets or anything. Pierce saw that I was looking at the paper and said "I was thinking you should open it. It could be anything important." _Important: Yes. Anything good for the Saints: No._ I prepared for the worst and unfolded the paper. It only had a yellow sword, surrounded with strange symbols, looking like some kind of medieval runes, and with a message on the bottom reading:

**You should never have targeted the Syndicate.**

I looked at Pierce with a stern look on my face. He looked at me with determined eyes. He was waiting for a command. I provided him with the one we needed.

"Gather every single Saint you can find and send them to the old Syndicate tower. We're fucking ending this" I said. Pierce nodded in understanding, and walked out. From what I can see, Pierce wants the Blades dead just as much as me.

**I would like to remind the readers of this story, that I do not have a specific time I upload my chapters. I'm also thinking of more Fanfictions already including My Little Pony and Skyrim. For anyone out there, reviews and PM's are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Need for Speed

**Hey all! Saintified4 here. Just a reminder: I don't have a specific schedule or anything. I'm not dead either. I just need some time to get my thoughts together, and some time to actually write this. Thanks, and here's Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: The Need for Speed

**Helga's POV**

Steelport looks extra bad today, what with the Blades going on trying to kill me. The chance that a Blade passes by me without raising a gun to me is really scarce, but I take what I can get. The vehicle dealership was closing in, and I could feel a little… adrenaline when I saw the cars in the windows of the building. I always liked cars, for some reason, I liked them even more ever since I came to America after… after… "the incident". I got out of the Saints Wakazashi that I parked just right of the entrance. I walked up to the desk in the front to see if I could organise a few cars for the Saints. After the meeting I had with the other Saints yesterday, I had devised a plan to get rid of the Blades, and to keep their existence as short as possible here in Steelport. I spotted the reception lady at the desk as I walked in. She had blonde hair, a tight pony, blue eyes, a cyan T-shirt, jeans and matching shoes. The moment she saw me, her face brightened up. "OMG, the leader of the Saints! What can I do for you ma'am?" "Hi" I said, trying not to sound irritated at her high-pitched voice. "Where can I organise a few cars?" "Right here, ma'am." She replied, still with the squeaky voice: "What kind of car are you interested in? SUV's, Sports, Truck's…" "Anything that's fast." I replied. "And I'll need a couple hundreds." Her eyes widened at the sound 'hundreds'. "Al… alright. Anything specific?" "No, all I want is fast. And Nitrous Oxide compatible." "That sounds expensive, and the stock…" I cut her off with a gun between her eyes. "I don't care!" I yelled. "Just… get it done." She nodded slowly, and started to fiddle on the computer as I sheathed the gun.

**17 December 2012; 12:52 AM; Syndicate Tower**

I stood over the new refurnished room, on the podium that was installed after we killed Phillipe. I watched as the room was filled with Saints. Crew members mixed with Saints like Kinzie, Zimos, Oleg, Pierce, Shaundi etc. I tapped the microphone a few time to test it, then I started my speech: "You all may know about the newly formed Blades. Some of you may be scared, and some may be enthusiastic, but know this: The Blades are NOT to be trifled with. Now, I may sound like a coward, but…" I forced the words out: "I've made a mistake. I underestimated them, and I nearly died despite my best efforts. But, I have a plan. It may, or may not work out, but it's a good plan. You've all heard this before somewhere in your time in the Saints, but this could never have been more true: It's our time now, let's get this shit started!" I heard the Saints clapping and whistling. They all felt hope, the kind of hope that could destroy the Blades…

…but why am I not feeling the same?

**Present**

The drive back to the HQ was smooth, not one Blade in sight. Maybe not so smooth. Something was wrong, now that I thought about it. Just as I parked the car outside, I heard my delivery. 40-50 Attraziones, Torches, Phoenixes, Vortexes and Temptresses all speeding towards the HQ. Then I saw the most horrifying thing since my 'incident':

Inside all of those cars were Blades. Every. Single. Car had a Blade inside them. I just... lost all my hope. I just stood there, waiting for them to run me over, but then, it happened. They stopped, the closest car stopping 3-4 meters away. A burly man in yellow came up to me and said in a heavy Texan accent: "Ar' you Helga Demikov?" I nodded and said: "Yep, what's it to you?" I followed with a right hook, but he caught my arm and started twisting it. I dropped to the ground, yelling in pain. Still holding my arm, the man said: "This is yer final warning: Leave Steelport, or face the unrelentin' fury of the Blades." He let go of my arm and got back into the car. The moment he sped away, the others followed. Just in time, Saint reinforcements arrived and started firing on the cars, but they were too fast. Another Saint car pulled up near me and Pierce and Shaundi came to help me. "You really need to bring some help if you're gonna go out or something." I heard Pierce say. I looked at him, dumbfounded and said: "Pierce, I can't bring someone else with me everywhere I go. I have privacy too." "Geez it was just a suggestion" I heard Pierce mutter. I looked at the on-going chase between Saints and Blades.

_They stole our cars and killed thousands of our crew. We only interrogated one of them._

_Will we be able to hold on any longer?_

**And that concludes Chapter 4. I (hopefully) won't die at some point, but it takes me awhile to get behind a Chapter. NOTE: I'm looking for an OC (Original Character) for the next Chapter. Reviews and PM's are welcome, and if you have an OC, you can send info through the review or PM. Thanks. –Saintified4**


End file.
